Silent of feelings
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [One-shot] ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de ellas dos? Nadie sabe lo que esconden. Pero sus objetivos estaban claros, solo que sus sentimientos guardaban silencio…
**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de King Of Fighters_ **No** _me pertenecen._

 **Aclaraciones:** _Inspirado con la canción "You've broken my heart" y "Pierce" de One Ok Rock. Parejas Chizuru x Kyo, Leona x Iori. One-shot._ _ **«**_ _Conciencia_ _ **»**_ _Posibles Ooc en los personajes._

 _Clasificación: K+_

 _Género:_ _ **Friendship**_ _/Romance/_ _ **Hurt/Comfort**_

 **Summary:** _¿Qué pasaba por la mente de ellas dos? Nadie sabe lo que esconden. Pero sus objetivos estaban claros, solo que sus sentimientos guardaban silencio…_

* * *

 **Silent of feelings**

 **[** _El Silencio de los sentimientos_ **]**

* * *

 _ **«**_ _Simplemente, me tranquiliza estar cerca de ti sin motivo, acompañándote._ _ **»**_

Puede que él no sabe lo que ella siente. Siempre la tuvo como su mejor amiga, una consejera, una mensajera incluyendo una protectora. Ella estaba pegada a la familia de él. No solo a él, también de Iori Yagami. Chizuru es el equilibrio entre los clanes que se enemistaron hace mucho tiempo y en la actualidad trata de mantenerlos unidos para luchar contra ciertos enemigos, Orochi, era el principal y no creo que el ultimo. No importe los obstáculos, ella haría lo posible para unirlos de nuevo…

Aunque en este caso, después del torneo _King Of Fighters_ '97 que organizo por ultimo; ella no sabía que Kyo tenía una pareja y ahora que la conoce un poco más, supo cómo se llama. _Yuki Kushinada._

Pero actualmente, no solo Chizuru Kagura estaba enamorada de Kyo Kusanagi, sino también Athena Asamiya estaba detrás de él. Porque cada reacción era de esperarse y sabe que la idol es la mejor amiga de Yuki, bueno, su mejor amigo le comento muchas cosas…Y existen muchas cosas que ni él sabe: no sabe que la sacerdotisa está silenciando sus sentimientos; porque la relación que, su amigo tiene con su pareja le está yendo bastante bien.

Sus sentimientos se van silenciando, ella trata de evitar volver a sentirse _extraña_ de nuevo. ¿Acaso tenía miedo? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió así?Paso mucho tiempo de la última vez que se había enamorado. A Iori lo podría tratar como un hermano, pues también se preocupa por el pero…Había algo diferente, como si le llamaba más la atención Kusanagi que Yagami, obviamente si se sintió atraída hacia el pelirrojo pero todo tenía un límite.

El hijo de Saisyu siempre tuvo ese entusiasmo, puede que sea algo inmaduro, es decir, no tan inmaduro pero le parecía divertido su comportamiento. Aparte al reírse le contagiaba a ella. Esos pequeños momentos que pasaron bajo los lazos amistosos, le jugo en contra para Kagura. No era miedo a confesarse, de eso no tenía problemas sino de que, por su causa termine quebrando una buena relación que se estuvo manteniendo por mucho tiempo…

Sentada en la entrada a su templo, viendo las hojas amarillentas que representaban la estación otoñal en Japón; una sensación de melancolía la envolvía tras sentir una suave brisa fresca, no suele salir mucho por otras responsabilidades que debe cumplir pero quería hacer una excepción. Ella estaba vestida con su buzo blanco con algunas suaves líneas rojas por las mangas y cuello del abrigo, su bufanda era rojo oscuro, el peinado suelto bailaba con el viento… La joven parecía que estaba esperando a alguien pero… ¿A quién? No tenía con quien salir, solo quería encontrar a alguien conocido o con quien pueda hablar.

Noto ciertas parejas que estaban paseando como; Ramon e Vanessa, Clark e Whip, se supone que ellos cuatro estuvieran en alguna misión, pero estaban paseando por Japón. Robert e Yuri, seguramente están saliendo en secreto…Porque si Takuma llegara a verlos juntos ¿Quién sabe en dónde terminaría Robert Garcia? En cambio, Ryo ha estado ocupado con su compañera de equipo, King, ya que últimamente la atracción que ambos tienen se percibía desde hace mucho.

La joven ríe por lo bajo.

Miro por todos lados pero ningún hombre le llamaba la atención. Por lo menos, quería verlo reír a él por más que no esté a su lado, por más que no le pertenezca, de que no sea correspondida eso no le preocupaba, solo quiere que Kyo sepa sus sentimientos pero lo mejor sería callarlos…

De alguna forma tenía que callar. Nadie sabe a quién se fijaba como una atracción o gusto, Mai y King pensaban que ella ya tuvo novio o que no estaba interesada en nadie por responsabilidades de su familia, ninguna de las dos suposiciones eran correcto. Alguien si le interesaba, el tema era arruinar algo que ya tiene…En el fondo, le gustaría ver su reacción. Quiere saber su respuesta, por más que la posibilidad sea negativa. Solo quiere contárselo.

— _¿Chizuru?_

Ella levanta la cabeza tras oír una voz masculina.

 _ **«**_ _Esas emociones desbordantes solo se hacen más fuertes_

 _Es difícil para mí, admitir._ _ **»**_

Había una gran distancia entre ellos. En este momento, estaba finalizando su informe respecto a los comportamientos de cierto pelirrojo. Sin dudas, estaba bajo la mira del comandante por las sospechas de dos personas desaparecidas actualmente, Vice y Mature. Sus binoculares lo espiaban a una distancia elevada, no solo por una orden lo estaba observando, sino también por interés propio… ¿ _Su_ interés propio? ¿Quién sabe los sentimientos que guarda Leona? Nadie, quizás sea una chica de pocas palabras, aunque por más que dialogue con sus compañeros que, hasta ahora nadie sabe de _su_ atracción hacia Iori Yagami… ¿Quién sabe por dónde comenzó? Prefiere ocultarlo hasta buscar algún momento apropiado para admitirlo y de quebrar su fuerte orgullo.

Al principio fue por cuestiones de rivalidad en torneos, luego fueron algunos choques que surgieron después que finalizo el torneo y ahora, no solo es por órdenes de su superior sino que, ella quería aprender a controlar su disturbio ya que se enteró por Chizuru Kagura. Supo que Yagami sabia controlar ese demonio descontrolado e hambriento; que lo aprendió a darle un buen uso a esa maldición. Leona también quería saber utilizar ese demonio que corre por sus venas…

Puede que sean fríos y distantes. Cuando tuvieron un cierto cruce en una noche solitaria para pensar; su charla fue cortante, porque trataban de conocerse un poco más. Fue como si habían aprovechado ese encuentro para dejar la pelea o esa cierta rivalidad hacia un lado. No fue raro, sino algo inesperado, porque estaban dejando a un lado las diferencias y la frialdad, ambos si eran de pocas palabras… Aunque al ir variando en gustos, en personalidades y en otros recuerdos del torneo pasado, sacaron como un lazo amistoso de la cual nadie sabe y la que termino en fingir todo o actuar de forma indiferente con el otro. Es decir, fingir que siguen teniendo una rivalidad como para desafiar al otro.

¿Quién sabe si, Iori vio la sonrisa de Leona? Con el poco tiempo uno puede conocer algo sobre el otro, hasta podría tomarlo en cuenta. Atraves de los binoculares veía al mismo Yagami que había conocido en esas anteriores noches solitarias, por más que sean indiferentes: en aquellas noches olvidaban todo, las maldiciones, las órdenes, los torneos, las rivalidades…Absolutamente todo. Lo peculiar que vio se trataba de una sonrisa, que fue causado por un simple gatito de un explotado color blanco, negro y anaranjado.

—Ese Yagami sigue recolectando gatitos. —se burlaba con ternura, tras inclinar por un secundo los binoculares. A veces lo veía frecuentemente en los callejones de la ciudad, pocos saben que a él le gustan los gatos y hasta los alimentaba afuera de su rutina, esa clase de gustos coincidía con los ella. — ¿No es así? Tsuki—voltea hacia atrás para ver un gato blanco con manchas anaranjadas que se lamia las patitas. — _Miau._

Cuando volvió a prestarle atención al tema. Sonreía por lo bajo. Lo que estaba mirando ya no estaba, sabía que lo iba hacer en algún momento. Ni siquiera se voltea porque ya se dio cuenta de su presencia.

— _¿Acaso la señorita Heidern tiene una nueva misión? —_ su arrogante voz masculina hizo que ella se volteara a verlo.

—N-No, pero tenía que hacerlo. —respondió mostrando una sonrisa comprensiva. El pelirrojo sonrió de igual manera. — ¿Cómo se llama tu nueva mascota? —pregunto señalando al felino que tenía en sus brazos.

—Hoshi. —contesto secamente, trago saliva al ver que ella también tenía un gato. — ¿Casualidad? —bromeaba señalando al otro felino.

—P-Puede ser—decía ella acariciando a su mascota. —Bueno, supongo que debo irme tengo ordenes que cumplir. —comento al chocar su hombro con él. Ambos estaban conversando tan abiertamente que los calmaba, no había pelea, ni conflicto alguno. A veces es raro a acostumbrarse a un nuevo cambio pero dentro de todo era tranquilo ya que, ellos solían tener ciertos cruces fuertes. A veces, no tan seguido.

Hasta hubo ocasiones en donde Leona quiso ayudar a Iori pero, el joven se negaba a recibir ayuda. Quería salvarse solo, hacer las cosas por su cuenta.

— _Leona…_

Ella se detiene en seco, inclina la cabeza para ocultar sus ojos. « _¿Tan complicado era admitirlo?_ » Tenía que admitir que a veces Iori le estimulaba emocionalmente, la provocaba para contradecir, para seguir de pie, dentro de todo era un buen rival para ella…« _¿Pero él? ¿Que pensara el sobre ti?_ » se sentía vulnerable estando cerca de él, pero eso fue al conseguir su confianza. Tanto ella como él, pudieron bajar la guardia…

 **«** _Quiero decírtelo y esta es la única forma que conozco..._

 _Y espero que algún día aprendas las palabras y digas… Te quiero._ **»**

—Kyo. —lo nombro con una sonrisa en sus labios. El joven venía con su uniforme escolar, sosteniendo la mochila colgando del brazo izquierdo. — ¿Recién saliste? —pregunto.

—N-No…—respondió pasándose su mano derecha por la nuca. Estaba nervioso. —Me retire unos treinta o veinte minutos antes de salir, tampoco es gran cosa.

—Que vago eres…—se burlaba Kagura al levantarse del escalón. — ¿Quieres pasar? —cuestiono secamente.

El castaño trago saliva, todavía seguía nervioso. Abrió la boca por unos minutos y las palabras no salían, solo su respiración cálida.

—Comer…—pronuncio al oír el ruido de su estómago gruñir. Se puso rojo de vergüenza.

—No hay problema, ven pasa. —dijo. Camino hacia el templo y vio disimuladamente como el joven la seguía. « _¿Porque pensé que iba a decirte algo?, ¿Por qué no tratas de quitarle las palabras exactas? Quizás podrías averiguar algo…solo por curiosidad._ »— _¿Chizuru? —_ ella se voltea para mirarlo, Kyo logra darle un beso en la mejilla, la joven quedo completamente roja porque se imaginó otra cosa.

—Tenía que saludarte, olvide hacerlo…Jajaja—decía al apoyar ambos brazos en su nuca, —Perdón si fue inoportuno de mi parte.

—No, no hay problema. —comento desviando la mirada y se giró para entrar al templo.

 **«** _No necesito una razón…Quiero reír._

 _Lo que siento, existe en el fondo de mi corazón._ **»**

— _¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?_ —oía la pregunta. —Dentro de dos días. —respondió cortante, ni siquiera se giró para mirarlo. « _Lo frustrarte es que…Seria sospechoso viajar por tu cuenta hasta Japón y tú lo sabes_.» —Me hubiese gustado quedarme a ver alguno de tus conciertos. —lo mira de reojo.

—Que lastima, ya me estaba agradando tener a alguien para charlar. —comento, metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón, estaba buscando algo para ofrecerle. —Ten, te va servir para mi gira.

Leona frunció el ceño, era como una tarjeta para poder estar con la banda sin necesidad de hacer fila para una entrada.

—Por más que te vayas, podríamos charlar cuando este de gira. —Insinuó. Otra sonrisa comprensiva se dibujó en los labios de ellos dos.

—Gracias. —Agradecía agarrando la tarjeta. « _¡¿Por qué no lo admites?! ¡Sabes que una parte tuya quiere hacerlo, admite que te enamoraste de Iori Yagami!_ » Negaba con la cabeza, por lo que Yagami la miro desconcertado.

— ¿No vas a ir? —Interrogo. Dejaba a su gato en el suelo para acercarse a ella. — _N-No es eso…—_ Escucho.

—Iori…Yo…—avanzo unos pasos hacia adelante para quedar cerca de él. Leona sabía que estaba bajando la guardia pero por lo menos quería ser la primera en aprovechar algo por lo menos, una vez. El hacía que sus objetivos sean más entretenidos, quizás algunos no lo noten pero ella disfrutaba tener a alguien que le complique su nivel. Un nuevo desafío, eso seria.

Agarrándolo con fuerza del brazo izquierdo para así acercarlo un poquito más, tenía una mezcla de contradicciones, de ventajas y desventajas pero las ignoro para lograr un objetivo que tanto callaba sus sentimientos. El pelirrojo se aferró a ella apoyando su mano en la cintura. Cerraron los ojos tras disfrutar de un beso tímido, porque la peli azulada no estaba acostumbrada en ser la que roba el beso…

—… _Lo lograste._ _—_ le susurro en el oído.

« _Supongo que ahora podemos retirarnos de Tokyo con la frente en alto, no solo por tener éxito en la misión, sino también en cumplir nuestro objetivo._ » Su conciencia no se callaba pero tenía razón después de todo.

—A-Aishiteru—le hablo ella en japonés, desviaba su mirada timida para no hacer contacto visual con el pelirrojo, para él le causaba gracia porque ella bajo la guardia.

— _Te lo tenías reservado. —_ hablo con su tono arrogante e sarcástico al caminar desapercibido hacia la salida del edificio.

—Ya nos veremos de nuevo, Yagami.

— _Lo mismo digo, Heidern._

 **…**

— _¿Sucede algo Chizuru?_ _—_ interrogo al verla detenerse. Frunció el ceño al no recibir una respuesta.

Ya estaban dentro del templo pero en ningún momento le dirigió la palabra, ¿Qué estaba mal? Simplemente le cuesta para ella expresarse sentimentalmente. Él no sabía de las batallas internas que pasaba Chizuru, esas contradicciones de lo que está _bien_ o _mal, si_ tiene o _no_ escuchar su otra mitad. La mente versus los sentimientos. ¿Cómo tenía que terminar?

— _No me queda otra…._ _—_ se decía en su mente, volvió a dirigirle la mirada. « _Lo que has estado callando por mucho tiempo tiene que salir ahora… ¡Ahora o Nunca! Solo es cuestión de actuar en este momento, antes de que sea tarde_.» Su conciencia quería ser más razonable con ella, no solo quería que la escuche sino también que, prestara atención a lo que siente. Y si, no lo hacía ahora, mañana se estaría arrepintiendo por el resto de su vida. Por lo menos que lo entienda, no es necesario ser correspondida, pero al menos logro hacer algo demás…—Kyo…Yo. —su cuerpo se movilizo sigilosamente hacia él, aferrándose del cuello en un momento inoportuno e inesperado; ella cerraba los ojos y así lograr asomar su rostro. « ¡ _Tenía que intentarlo_!» exclamo por sus adentros, « _Era ahora o nunca_ ».

El castaño se quedó perplejo al sentir los labios de su amiga, ¿Acaso era un sueño? ¿O su mente le estaba jugando una mala broma? Pasaron diez segundo de que sus ojos se cerraron, fue como un auto reflejo que hizo para disfrutarlo…Aun así, creyó que era un sueño.

Todo termino cuando la pelinegra se separó de él, tomando una cierta distancia. Kusanagi seguía impactado al verla actuar de esa manera. No se esperaba, ni siquiera suponía de ese comportamiento.

—Te quiero. —sonrió por lo bajo. Logro sacar esa parte que mantenía callada.

—Pfff…qué más da —murmuro Kyo al hacer un gesto con sus brazos. La agarra bruscamente del brazo derecho para devolverle el beso, tenía que durar hasta…Cuando ellos quisieran. — _¡Kyo –sama!_ _—_ una tercera voz hizo que se separaran bruscamente y se quedaban hablando de los próximos torneos.

— _Aquí están ustedes dos._ _—_ Hablo Shingo al reírse, —Ya te extrañaba, Chizuru-sama—se inclinó por respeto.

—Justamente llegaste para comer, Shingo—musito la joven para evitar que nada sucedió. — ¿Quieren ramen?

— _¡Claro que sí!_ _—_ exclamaron al unísono.

Cuando Shingo Yabuki avanzaba delante de ellos, Chizuru e Kyo cruzaban contacto visual sin que el otro lo notara. Kagura logro cumplir su objetivo que sin dudas ya estaba claro. ¿Pero quién sabe lo que escondía Leona y ella? Nadie lo sabía, hasta intentar lo que querían…

* * *

 **Fin~**

* * *

 _ **N/A: Al principio pensaba convertirlo un spin-off de mi fanfic "The Brave Girl" que todavía sé que lo voy a actualizar, el tema es que trato de pulir un poco mis ideas y la inspiración que tarda en llegar, pero ya creo que con este one-shot ya más o menos se xD**_

 _ **Sobre Kyo x Chizuru, bueno digamos que es la primera vez que escribir sobre ellos, aunque me gusta más esta pareja, bueno aparte de Yuki x Kyo xD y/o quizás Kyo x Athena jaajaja…aporte algo nuevo, aparte de Iori x Leona jajajaj. Al principio estaba indecisa pero termine decidiéndome en agregar sobre estas dos parejas…**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cursi o corto?**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado**_

 _ **¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

 _ **Atte. J.H ©**_


End file.
